Hope Comes To Those Who Wait
by Madison Snowpaws
Summary: Yugi's getting abused at home and Bullied at school. Will hope come if he waits long enough?Or will he bear the bruises? Read to find out!
1. Problems At home

Madison: Hiya Folks!  
  
Kira: o god not again!  
  
Madison: THAT'S RIGHT NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE LUCKY DISCLAIMER DRAW! *Madison digs her hand in the "Whose Line" Hat. She pulls out a slip of paper and reads it* JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Kira drags Joey into the room*  
  
Joey: Why me?  
  
Kira: Just read the damn disclaimer!  
  
Joey: Madison Yami Motou does not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.  
  
Madison: Good Joey.here Have a treat!  
  
Joey: Eh.Thanks?  
  
Kira: O fun.Warning to all Readers: If you don't like Child Abuse.Well Don't read it then.  
  
Madison: Hey, I was bored.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where's that little shit you call your son, bitch!" screamed a tall black haired man. His ruby eyes were terribly bloodshot by the way he glared at the blonde woman who stood in front of him. The stench of Alcohol left his mouth and entered her nose like a fine piece of thread entering a buttonhole.  
  
"I won't let you touch him, you fucking bastard! He's your fucking son too!"  
  
"It's not my fault! When you want to be fucked I do it just to end up with a fucking mistake like Him!!!!!"  
  
A small whimper came from upstairs after the gentleman spoke those words. It was Yugi. He always hated it when his parents fought. Each fight was the same topic, obviously him. Tears slowly dripped down as they continued on.  
  
SLAM!!!!  
  
Someone had left the house. He prayed it was his father that left, but to his dismay it wasn't. The monstrous being climbed up the stairs with an unbelievable speed. The father lifted his son above his head by his throat. "THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT! YOU LITTLE."  
  
"I-I-I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't-t-t-t-t mean it."  
  
"You're sorry, huh?" sarcastically laughed the ruby-eyed being. He sharply tossed Yugi onto the ground. A sharp pain entered Yugi's chest as his father started brutally kicking him. 'Please don't use the pole. Anything but the pole!' Thought Yugi.  
  
Instantly Yugi's dad pulled out along golden pole. Hot tears emptied out of his eyes that made his father beat him harder than ever before. Blood seeped through the white shirt Yugi wore under his school jacket.  
  
"GO TO YOUR ROOM! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE EVER AGAIN!!!!" screamed the abusive father. Yugi quickly scampered into his room as he heard the downstairs door slam shut again. He could tell his father left to get more alcohol.  
  
Yugi's room wasn't exactly the world's greatest; in fact it was like a closet. His small pile of clothes was actually his so-called bed. A small table rested with two broken legs. Yugi walked over to his miniature closet and pulled out a small golden box. He sat on his bed and lifted the lid, inside was his duelling deck, small golden puzzle pieces, and family pictures. Pictures from two months ago or more, before the fights, before the abuse.  
  
"I wish it could be like before.. Like when we were a family," quietly sobbed Yugi to himself as he looked at one photo of him, his parents, and a young blonde girl.  
  
The girl was named Malza, Yugi's little sister. But the fights didn't start up till after her mysterious disappearance. No one knew where she went, or what happened to her. More tears formed as he thought about her kindness and how his life before.  
  
Yugi's eyes slowly started to close with tears forming. He quickly hid the box in the closet and rested his head. He fell in a deep sleep yet tears where still forming.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Madison: Wow.. I wrote that?  
  
Kira: Yup. Amazing what you can accomplish when you put your mind to it.  
  
Madison: AHHHHH!!!! PROPER GRAMMAR!  
  
Kira: Please R&R If you want more.Don't worry it will turn around soon enough. 


	2. Money Dilema

Madison: Maybe We'll Have better luck with this Draw *draws a name* and it's.YAMI!!!!  
  
Kira: O god.  
  
*Yami walks in*  
  
Yami: *reading cue card* Madison does not own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters like me. If she did she must have very high-priced lawyers.  
  
Madison: Thank you. And I'm working on the High-priced lawyers.  
  
Kira: no she's not.  
  
Madison: Onwards!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yugi.It's time for school" quietly whispered an angelic voice. Yugi slowly opened his eyes to see his mother who was badly bruised yet smiling.  
  
"Mom.Where's Dad?"  
  
"I don't know and frankly I don't care."  
  
"But."  
  
"It's time for school, dear" smiled his mother as she tried not to raise her voice. Her hands slowly ran through his hair. Yugi ran downstairs and hardly saw anything worth wild for breakfast. So being wise he skipped breakfast and headed straight for school.  
  
Yugi attended Domino High, where plenty of bullies and cocky jerks were found. Luckily for Yugi he had a small group he could usually count on. This time they did not show up. As Yugi walked through the halls a tall and buff boy walked towards him at a quick pace. Within second, Yugi found himself pinned up against a locker.  
  
"Come on! You know the drill!"  
  
"I'm sorry this is my first time! Pleas don't kill me Ushio!" Whimpered Yugi as he hoped his friends would soon rush to the rescue.  
  
"500 YEN! NOW!" Screamed Ushio. Yugi dug into his pocket to only find 150 measly yens. Again extreme pain entered Yugi's body as the jerk started to attack him. Within seconds Yugi found himself in a dark room. The coldness of metal entered Yugi's body. He was in a locker. A hook jabbed Yugi into his neck like a spear as the rest of the students started going to classes.  
  
*~* After school Yugi saw a familiar blonde head through the cracks of the locker. It was Joey Wheeler.  
  
"JOEY!"  
  
"Is dat you God?"  
  
"No, It's Yugi! I'm in the locker!"  
  
Joey slowly turned the dial on the lock. He could pick open anything and everything. The door finally opened and the prisoner from inside fell face first into the floor. Joey helped him up as he rubbed his nose in extreme pain.  
  
"Who was da little slug that did this to ya Yug'!?! I'll tear him from limb to limb!"  
  
"I think it was."  
  
"What happened?" softly sang a small voice from behind. Yugi turned around to see Tea Gardener. Her brown bangs covered the top of her sapphire eyes as she fidgeted with her school uniform.  
  
"Some fucking wise ass punk decided to mess with me and Yug!"  
  
"JOEY!!!! Don't swear in front of me like that!" screamed Tea as she once again fixed her skirt. Joey quickly apologized as Tea quickly shone death glares at him. Yugi remained quiet as his friends fought over the little topic. Just then Ushio was spotted around the corner with his group of friend. Yugi wished he could just crawl back into the locker and Die right then.  
  
"Hey Kid! You have the 350 yens you owe me? If you don't..prepare to go back into the locker!"  
  
"So Your da Jerk who threw Yug' in there! Prepare for da wrath of JOEY WHEELER!"  
  
Within seconds Joey was attacking the over-grown baboon and his group of monkeys. However though.Joey wasn't doing so well. Joey and Yugi both soon found themselves in the locker together. A hanger sharply dug into the back of Yugi's neck which caused it to bleed. Tea however after this was soon no longer in sight.  
  
"Well.this is nice. Being in a locke. Don't worry Yug' me and Tristan will get your cash back."  
  
"Uh.Thanks." Smiled Yugi as he tried to wipe the dark color of blood that slowly creeped down his neck. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Madison: Awww.. Poor Yugi. I'd like to say this isn't going to be a Yoai fic! So don't count on it!  
  
Kira: Good  
  
Yami: What? You were going to make Yugi Gay?  
  
Madison & Kira: NO!  
  
Kira: You're torturing him! God!  
  
Yami: hey why aren't I in this?  
  
Madison: O you soon will be my pointy-haired friend.  
  
Yami: uh-huh.  
  
Kira: You come in wh-  
  
Madison: *interrupts* Never mind her! Please R&R! 


	3. Locker Freedom

Madison: O My Rah! I'm so cruel.they're inside of the locker!  
  
Kira: Please don't tell me there are Yugi fans out there who are offended by this.  
  
Madison: Anyways Disclaimer please.  
  
Kira: It's not my turn!  
  
Madison: o.then let's see.*Pulls a slip of paper out* Yami Bakura!  
  
*Yami Bakura walks in. He looks very mad*  
  
Kira: Hello Tomb Robber.  
  
YBakura: Hey Kira. *glares at the authoress* Madison.  
  
Madison: Hey Y.B. can you do the disclaimer?  
  
YBakura: Madison does not own Yu-gi-oh ... but if she did I would Have sent her to the Shadow realm and back again.  
  
Madison: uh.ok let's go on to the fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
RING!!!! The last bell of the day is finally heard. Yet Joey and Yugi are still trapped within they're dark prison. Finally another familiar head walked by, a spiked hair. It was Tristan Taylor.  
  
"TRISTAN!" Screamed Joey and Yugi at the same time. Tristan froze in his tracks then turned to face the locker.  
  
"Joey? Yugi? Is that you guys?" asked Tristan as he started to pick the lock like Joey once did. Click.click.  
  
"Just hurry the hell up Tristan!" hollered Joey as he banged on the door. Right then the door swung open. Yugi and Joey were sent flying across the hall.  
  
"What were you guys doing? Are you guys gay or something?" Asked Tristan with a large grin on his face. Joey started to kick the crap out of him, which caused Yugi to smile. Within seconds the smile faded due to the time, 3:30.Yugi had to be home in 5 minutes or his dad would freak like normal.  
  
"Sorry guys I got to go!" gasped Yugi as he started running home. Yugi could just see what his dad was going to do. The normal routine of pain and blood.  
  
*~*~*  
SLAM!  
  
Yugi just barely made it in. It seemed like nobody was home. A sigh of Relief left Yugi's mouth as he headed to his room. Yet, he wasn't, his father was spotted right in front of his door. Blocking the way. His father looked in raged, his ruby eyes shone horribly.  
  
"Decided to skip school today huh? You fucking piece of SHIT!"  
  
"But Dad.I was shoved into a."  
  
"NO EXCUSES YUGI!" Screamed the beast as he approached Yugi. Yugi could feel the floor slowly disappearing and heading for the stairs. His father quickly gave Yugi a small push and he fell down a flight of stairs. Blood started to gush out of Yugi along with cracking of bones.  
  
THUD! Yugi finally hit the floor. The abusive father walked down the stairs and then picked Yugi up. Yugi was lucky still breathing and conscious. Yugi was sent flying back up the stairs.  
  
"Oh just to inform you. Your Fucking whore of a mother left! JUST LIKE MALZA! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" screamed the father.  
  
SLAM! He finally left to most likely go to the bar or something. Yugi slowly pulled himself to stand as blood dripped out of his mouth. He slowly slid into his room and prayed Help would finally come.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Madison: AH! Poor Yugi! But the fans probably want more! DON'T WORRY YUGI! HELPS COMING!  
  
Kira: how cute.He's still alive.  
  
Madison: BUT IN BAD CONDITION!  
  
YBakura: O well. Please R&R. 


	4. The Power of the Puzzle

Madison: Yay! More Fanfic!  
  
Kira: I think this is the furthest you've ever gone with a Fanfic Madison  
  
Madison: O.O I'm scared..  
  
Kira: Who's doing the disclaimer?  
  
Madison: I decided you can.  
  
Kira: Why me? Nobody even likes me!  
  
Madison: Just do it!  
  
Kira: *sigh* Madison does not own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters.. She does own though this nice picture of Yami with only boxers on *Holds up picture* For only $20.00 on E-bay.  
  
Madison: GIVE ME MY PICTURE!  
  
Kira: You have a Fanfic to do!  
  
Madison: You better give it to me later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi was finally home alone.At last. He slowly started to dig in his closet for the golden box his grandfather gave him. The piercing of some of his ribs punctured his skin; he must have broken a rib or two. He slowly pulled out the box and smiled a little though the pain was way too extreme. He started to pull out a half completed puzzle.  
  
It was obviously a wonderful artifact; it so far has taken him 8 years to complete. Before the argument his parents didn't care about it before, but now.He has to keep it secret or his father would punish him even more just for having such a wonderful treasure.  
  
Click. Click. Click.  
  
This was a first, usually the puzzle would be more complicated than this. But for some reason the pieces slid in just like a knife would through butter. It was like it has a mind of it's own that day.  
  
Click. Click.  
  
Already Yugi was halfway done. The puzzle had never acted so quickly on assembling. Click. One more piece towards completion. One more.  
  
Click!  
  
A large flash shone out of the puzzle, which caused Yugi to drop it. The light was only blinding for a minute until it finally died down. A tall boy who looked a lot like Yugi stood beside the puzzle. He looked utterly confused. His hair was like his except with three extra streaks in it. His pants were tight black leather and his shirt was black with three straps closing it. The golden buttons shone in the moonlight.  
  
"You there boy! Where am I? Why did you summon me? Who are you?" questioned the boy. He seemed to be very controlling but his violet eyes shone kindness.  
  
"Uh.I'm Yugi Motou.and well you're in my room and I didn't summon you"  
  
"I see Yugi, What in Rah's name happened to you?" questioned the stranger as he pointed out to Yugi's bruises and blood drenched clothes. Yugi remained quiet and simply looked at the young boy; he could see the pain inside his eyes.  
  
"My father happened,"  
  
"Well fear no more Yugi I am here."  
  
"Well it would be nice to know who you are.."  
  
"I am Yami." Smiled the boy as he touched Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"So someone summoned you?" whispered Yugi as he was still in awe about his injuries.  
  
"Yes, somebody said they wished things were like they were before. So I was brought here."  
  
"Oops."  
  
"So you did summon me. So I guess you're stuck with me until you figure out something to do with me."  
  
"So what can I do with you?" nervously asked Yugi as he watched Yami scan his room. It was like he never been into a bedroom before, his violet eyes widened with awe. Yugi slowly tried to wipe off all the blood with a small wince to him. Yami noticed the pain that Yugi was feeling.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"I am fine.really! Don't worry about.ow!"  
"Liar.let me see these injuries" inquired Yami. Yugi shook his head violently as Yami grabbed his hand. A strange sensation filled his body and the pain slowly flowed away.  
  
"W-w-w-what happened?"  
  
"You're injuries aren't gone, the pain is just gone. Now you must rest. You must have plenty to do tomorrow." Whispered Yami as Yugi slowly lay down upon the pile of clothes. The world slowly darkened as Yugi closed his eyes. The last thing he saw was a dim golden glow then total darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Madison: Yay! Yami's to the rescue!  
  
Kira: We just had to put Belumfal in it didn't we?  
  
Madison: Damn straight!  
  
Kira: Please R&R for more chapters!  
  
Madison: And Yugi fans.. Please don't kill me! I didn't mean it!  
  
Kira: O we know you did.  
  
Madison: Laterz. 


	5. The Challenge

Madison: Yay! Chapter 5 is it?  
  
Kira: Yes Genius.  
  
Madison: Alrighty then! Our next disclaimer is.*draws name* YUGI!  
  
*Yugi walks from behind a large curtain*  
  
Yugi: uh.hi..  
  
Madison: Do the disclaimer boy!  
  
Yugi: Madison Yami Motou does not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.. Hey this fanfic's about me? WAIT A MINUTE!?!  
  
Madison: No waiting must write fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
A beam of light brightly shone in Yugi's eyes, which caused him to twitch. He slowly stood up and looked around, Yami was nowhere in sight. All that was left was the fully completed puzzle. Yugi felt proud as he placed it around his neck, the golden pieces shone beautifully in the dull sunlight.  
  
"Was it a dream? Yes it was.no! If it was a dream then the puzzle wouldn't be complete." Reassured Yugi to himself. He quietly gazed at the golden memento as it dangled from the silver chain. It was indeed beautiful. Yugi closed his eyes and let the rays of warmth fill his body; he could see his father digging for this antique in Egypt. He could feel the agonizing heat on his face, yet he loved to see the ancient statues of time. His concentration was interrupted by large, heavy, footsteps heading to his room. Yugi quickly shoved his prized possession in his closet.  
  
The door burst open, it was his father. His eyes were red and they had a look that Yugi hated, it meant something bad was going to happen. He could feel his legs trembling horribly.  
  
"Why aren't you at school you fucking piece of Shit!"  
  
"There's n-n-n-no school on Saturdays dad."  
  
"Well I don't want to see your fucking face alright!" screamed the monster as he slammed the door. Yugi released a sigh of relief. He once again pulled out the puzzle and hugged it. Indeed, Yugi was scared. Usually when he was told to stay in his room something was going to happen. A knife piercing feeling entered Yugi's stomach as h waited to see what was so important for him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
2 long hours passed since Yugi was in his room. There was nothing he could really do except sit there holding his puzzle.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
It was the phone. Nobody ever called Yugi's home anymore, unless it involved school; which was usually bad or His father's work; which maybe even worse. Yugi slowly ease dropped on what was being said.  
  
"You can't do that! Yes sir, I do understand. I'll be able to pick my stuff up tomorrow sir, is that all right? Thank you for letting me know Mr. Kakashi." quietly whispered Yugi's dad. He heard a quietly click as the phone was being hung up.  
  
'Mr. Kakashi? That's dad's boss.but if he called and said to get his stuff than, did dad get fired?' Thought Yugi. He heard stomping going up the stairs, he shoved his puzzle in the pile of clothes with trembling hands. The door slammed open to reveal Yugi's dad. He picked Yugi up by the neck once more. He could feel the air trying to break in.  
  
"I was fired today! It's your fucking fault! Everything's that gone wrong It's your fucking fault!" Screamed the treacherous man as he threw Yugi onto the floor. The young boy was too scared to flee for his sake. A sharp pierce entered his back as he was being kicked. His father forced him to lie on his back as he stepped on his rib cage. Cracking and gasping was all that was heard, finally Yugi screamed. He couldn't take the pain anymore. His father slapped him across the face, blood splattered everywhere as tears streamed from his eyes.  
  
'YAMI! You said you'd help me! Please!' thought Yugi as the world started getting dark. The Pile of clothes were glowing golden, it was the puzzled. Yugi finally passed out. But within seconds he changed to a different person, Yami. Yugi's father jumped back.  
  
"Where the Fuck is Yugi?"  
  
"He is in a safer place. Safe from you.Ashika"  
  
"How the Hell do you know my name!?!"  
  
"You don't need to know that, all I suggest is that you leave Yugi alone or you'll suffer."  
  
"I'm not scared of a punk like you!" screamed Ashika as he made a fist. Yami could only laugh quietly.  
  
"How about this.we play a little game.If you win I'll leave. But If I win you leave Yugi alone"  
  
"What kind of game?"  
  
"A Shadow Game." Grinned Yami with shimmering violet eyes. Ashika could only nod nervously not knowing what he just mixed his fate with.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi: O.O  
  
Madi: This is getting intresting.  
  
Yugi: You're killing me.  
  
Kira: And what if she is?  
  
Yugi: I CAN'T DIE! I HAVE TOO MANY FANS!  
  
Madi: Like who.  
  
Yugi: Alright we'll take a vote..If you all review her saying that I don't deserve this I'll give you a cookie. But if you review saying I do and it's intresting.well.  
  
Madi: Your cute when you try to threaten people.  
  
Yugi: THIS IS SO UNFAIR! I'M CALLING MY AGENT!  
  
*Yugi walks off*  
  
Madi: Anyways please R&R ^_~ Try not to send any flamers. 


	6. Yugi's Soul Room

Madison: Wow, it's been awhile hey Lulu?  
  
Sakura: -in bandages and is using crutches- Bite Me....  
  
Madison: What's wrong? Is someone upset because we having wrote anything in awhile?  
  
Sakura: You would be bitchy too if you were in bandages and crutches!  
  
Madison: -pats Sakura on the head- you're sweet Lulu... By the way, how did that happen?  
  
Sakura: IT'S SAKURA! FOR THE LAST TIME! ahem I was attacked by Yugi Fans....-scowls-  
  
Madison: Meh...Do the disclaimer -pushes glasses up- now.  
  
Sakura: Madison does not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters; she would soon take over the world do to all the fans out there if she did own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Madison: That's enough Lulu....Time for Yugi Torture XD  
  
Sakura: You cruel Person.

* * *

Yugi stirred on the floor due to the amount of warmth that filled the room that he was in. He awoke realizing the room that he was in, indeed it wasn't his own. It was clean, organized and filled with brand new toys; toys of an infant. He definitely wasn't at home, could he be dreaming? Dreaming of his ideal bedroom that he wanted ever since he was able to dream.  
  
The young boy stood to his feet in amazement; he wished someone could simply pinch him. The pastel colors on the walls started to bother his eyes as he paced himself through the room. His sides still burned from the recent attack from his drunken father, it felt as if it were fire roasting a large pig on a pit. He grasped his side and fell to the floor, he noticed that his clothes that were on his back seemed to be brand new....no shades of day old blood, no tears or lost buttons; just a brand new white shirt. This seemed like a utopia, though something was very suspicious.  
  
'Yami? Where did you go?' thought Yugi as he managed to pry himself from the floor onto his two feet. A doorway stood in front of the casualty with a white pale door closing the entrance out. His heart raced as he reached for the golden doorknob he could also feel the pain surging through him.  
The cool metallic feeling entered his hand as he placed his hand on the knob. Its circular shape seemed to fit into his hand like a key in its perfect lock. Yugi tried to turn the knob with as much strength as he could. The hinges refused to move as though it was a lock for a prison. His face filled with sorrow as he continued trying to pry it open. He wished he wasn't trapped within this child's playroom.  
  
Yugi new this bright cheerful room was never even meant for you. It seemed too colourful, too happy. He never knew the true meaning of happiness ever since the incident. His happiness left with Malza. The boy's eyes soon filled with tears, he missed her so much. He fell to the floor shedding his insignia of his emotions across the floor. His eyes fell over to the corner were a bed stood proud and strong. Its sheets seemed warm and comforting, with an oak nightstand standing beside it; another thing Yugi could have died for.  
The nightstand seemed to have a picture frame on top of it. He crawled on top of the bed and crawled himself under the baby blue blankets. They were filled with warmth causing Yugi to feel content, his eyes filled to the picture frame; he could finally know who this room belonged too. His eyes widened as he looked over, this was indeed an unexpected sight. It was himself and his family; not just his parents but his grandfather and Malza. His hands started to shake even more to see an outline of a familiar face beside him; it was Yami. His spirit friend seemed to be a ghost within the picture for none of the others seemed to have noticed.  
  
A horrible thought struck Yugi, was Yami imaginary? A figment of his imagination? He couldn't bear to even think of something that horrible. This was the first time someone had ever answered his cries for help. He knew his mother did care about him and tried to protect him, though it hurt him to see his poor defenceless mother was severely punished by that dreaded golden rod that his father enjoyed beaten even him with. A knot grew tightly within his stomach.  
  
Yugi's mind started to race with many questions, for this could even be Yami's room. His eyes started to close softly. He knew it didn't seem like for his friend to have such a childish room. Darkness started to fill the room as he finally drifted to another tiring sleep.  
  
Yugi's dream seemed to only be filled with precious memories. Memories that he seemed to have forgotten. He soon tossed and turned as he heard a familiar voice of his sister, soft and serene. With every step he tried to approach her she seemed further away, as though she was taunting him with another pointless game she played. He soon tried to pounce her, as he was in midair she disappeared. His heart filled with disappointment as he was about to hit the floor. Before his body made contact with the hard ground, Yugi woke up.  
  
He looked around the room, everything was the way he left it; happy and cheerful. To the right of him was the nightstand, he soon noticed the picture frame of his family disappeared. Yugi searched the floor like a hound seeing if he knocked it over. There was no sign of it at all.  
  
A giggle came from the left side of him. His head quickly turned over to see a young 12 year old girl sitting on the bed. Her hair was long and blonde with bangs very similar to his. Her soft blue eyes filled Yugi's heart as she continued to giggle at him. Her clothes seemed rather tattered and torn as she looked at him with her eyes of hope. The smile she wore looked as though nothing horrible could ever happen to him. Her soft skin seemed like porcelain, within her hands the golden framed picture was held as though she was looking at it.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit" giggled the young child with a cheerful ring in her voice. Yugi noticed she seemed rather transparent, like how Yami was within the picture.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Yugi with concernment. He recognized her voice; it sounded a tad like his mother's though younger. Perhaps this girl was his mother in her younger days, she did have blonde hair. Though her bangs did not seem right to be his mother; again she laughed at him.  
  
"Yugi, you silly boy...I'm surprised you don't remember me." Again she laughed at him for such a question. Yugi started to look at her then the picture; she did resemble Malza an awful lot. But she couldn't be Malza was a run away...and alive for that matter.  
  
"I'm Malza you silly goose..."  
  
"MALZA!!!! You're al- dead?" asked Yugi as he raised an eyebrow. Indeed she seemed like a ghost or an angel. Though clearly he knew angels were just as fictional as vampires or werewolves.  
  
"Indeed I am. And no I am not here to haunt you for the rest of your life" laughed Malza as she got off the bed. She seemed to be hovering off the floor as though she had no legs. Yugi walked towards her cautiously not knowing what she could do to him. Once he was close enough she spun in a circle changing her clothes dramatically. They went from tattered rags to a pure white angelic robe. Yugi could not believe his eyes, was she actually an angel?  
  
"What....What happened to you? Are you an ang-"  
"An angel? Indeed no, for you see my dear brother. I am a spirit who wonders the Earth protecting those from greater powers that no one on this planet could master. For what happened to me...Well indeed it is a terrible tale. After my disappearance which you are probably well aware of judging by your wounds, I was alone on the streets. Soon developing a mild cold developing into pneumonia; since I was unable to seek medical attention...death came to me on swift wings leading me to this." Interrupted the ghost-like child; her brother could not believe it. His own sister was a spirit, just like Yami.  
  
"Are you and Yami alike? I mean spirit wise?" questioned Yugi, indeed he was deathly curious. His heart raced awaiting the answer. Malza's face filled with grief as she looked into his eyes, they now seemed to be depressed and worried.  
  
"Yami is indeed a spirit....though his ruling of justice is not appropriate. Simply because he's an old spirit; soon he'll return to the underworld when his time arrives." Sighed the young spirit as she approached Yugi as though she was skipping. Yugi smile at his sister, it seemed to have been ages since he had seen her.  
  
"Malza, what are you going to show me?" pondered the lost boy in a puzzled fashion. The pale young woman reached her hand out to him. Her face seemed once again filled with joy and happiness.  
  
"I'm going to show you away out of here...out of this dreadful puzzle. But I have a question brother, when the time comes which spirit will you choose?" stated his guide as she had her arm extended towards him. Yugi remained clueless he indeed had no clue what in the word she was talking about. Puzzle? Choosing a Spirit? This seemed way to confusing, he had no idea on what on Earth she was talking about but he knew that Malza was indeed trustworthy.  
  
Before he could realize it, they faced the door that he once tried to open. He knew he couldn't get out. Though through the eyes of his ghost like sister, he say that she knew what she was doing. She placed her small, porcelain like hands on the door knob causing it to open slowly. Yugi's heart beat increased dramatically as he entered the empty hallway.  
The shadows swirled within the corners, causing him to fill with fear. Before he was about to turn he noticed something, something ancient. It was a door that seemed to be from the ancient times of the Egyptians. Engraved on the door was an enormous eye that was bore on the puzzle; Yugi could feel his heart pound harder against his chest as he wondered what was behind the door. A room filled with darkness? Or another room similar to Yugi? He wished that he could know....he wished with every inch of his heart. But that wish may never come true, for he knew that his dreams usually never occur.

* * *

Madison: MUHAHHAHA! More Turmoil for young Yugi!  
  
Sakura: This is overly confusing....  
  
Madison: It makes sense to me...  
  
Sakura: -tries to swing at Madison- with her crutch but falls over  
  
Madison: Well that's all I guess....Please R&R and we'll return to you with more Yugi fun! O Yeah....no flamers please -puppy eyes-  
  
Sakura: NOT THE EYES!


End file.
